randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebenezer Scrooge
Ebenezer Scrooge battled Donald Trump, J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the Rapper Ebenezer Scrooge is the main character of the Christmas novel A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. He was a rich, greedy man who only cared about making money through his business "Scrooge & Marley". On Christmas Eve, one year, he was haunted by the ghost of his former partner Jacob Marley and the three ghosts of Christmas (Past, Present and Yet to Come). He then became a nice, warm-hearted good being as a result. The character has been played by many actors in over fifteen adaptions including Michael Caine, Jim Carrey, Patrick Stewart, George C. Scott, Alistair Sims, and Bill Murray, whose role as corrupted TV executive Frank Cross in "Scrooged" was a direct parody of the original. He was also played by Scrooge McDuck in the Disney version of A Christmas Carol, and his name is also probably based on the character Ebenezer Scrooge. Lyrics 'Verse 1' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition, I ain't scared, Of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care! I do not believe in ghosts, and I don't believe that hair! 'Verse 2' Bah humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis. Business and success, that's the life I've selected. So enough with your pictures from the past, I'm not affected! 'Verse 3' No! This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening, agony! Wait! Actually, harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture, I still am expecting a final specter! 'Interlude' Ah!!! 'Verse 4' Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or things that may be? Only. If I depart from my course, can I change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to mend my ways, a friend to all men is what I will become! It's Christmas, I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us, every-(WHO WON?) Trivia *He is the 4th character to be portrayed by Zach Sherwin. **He is also the 2nd British character played by Sherwin, after Sherlock Holmes. ***Both are from classical 19th-century British novels. *He is the fourth character to have a spelling error in his title card, as it's spelled "Ebeneezer" in his. The others being Adolf Hitler, Billy Mays (behind the scenes), and Christopher Columbus. **Scrooge's was intentionally spelled wrong according to Dante, in order to keep the viewers on their toes and keep them looking for mistakes in the battles' details. *He's the sixth rapper to battle against a team of rappers on his own, the others being Kim Jong-Il, Ben Franklin, William Shakespeare, Moses, and Adolf Hitler. *Scrooge is the only rapper to incorporate the Announcer's words into his verse, with his line "God bless us every-" and using the "WHO WON?" at the end. *He is the fourth fictional villain/anti-hero to rap in the series, after Darth Vader, HAL 9000, and Boba Fett. * He is the first/second character to go against someone from the same (fictional) universe as themselves, as he battled the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. * The Scrooge in this battle is based on the George C. Scott version.